Gnome Alone
|screenplay = |story = Robert Moreland |starring = |music = Patrick Stump |editing = Rob Neal |studio = |distributor = Netflix |released = October 19, 2018 |runtime = 85 minutes |country = United States Canada |gross = $10.5 million |based_on = an original story by Kyle Newman Micah Herman }} Gnome Alone is a 2017 Canadian-American computer-animated fantasy comedy film directed by Peter Lepeniotis and written by Michael Schwartz and Zina Zaflow from a story by Robert Moreland. The film was first released in 2017, in Cyprus, Greece, Romania, and Israel. The film, produced by Vanguard Animation and 3QU Media, stars the voices of Becky G, Josh Peck, Olivia Holt, George Lopez, Patrick Stump, and David Koechner. It was released on Netflix on October 19, 2018 as a Netflix Original. Plot The film centers on a centuries-old war waged between the grizzled Gnomes who protect earth and the wacky and hungry Troggs determined to consume everything in sight. When the reluctant middle school student Chloe (Becky G) discovers that her new home's garden gnomes are not what they seem, she must decide between the pursuit of a desired middle school life or taking up the fight against the Troggs. Cast * Becky G as Chloe, the protagonist. * Josh Peck as Liam, a nerd boy. * Tara Strong as Catherine, Chloe's Mom. * Olivia Holt as Brittany, the most popular girl of Chloe's new school. * David Koechner as Zamfeer * Jeff Dunham as Quicksilver * Patrick Stump as Alpha / Bravo / Charlie * Nash Grier as Trey * Madison De La Garza as Tiffany and Chelsea, the twin best friends of Brittany. * George Lopez as Zook * Fred Tatasciore as Mega Trogg and The Troggs, evil creatures. Production Production on Gnome Alone began at Cinesite in Montreal. The voice cast includes Becky G, Josh Peck, Olivia Holt, George Lopez, and Patrick Stump, while John H. Williams would be producing the film through his company 3QU Media, which would also be financing the film. On June 28, 2017, it was reported that a newly launched distribution company, Smith Global Media, had acquired distribution rights to the animated film. A teaser trailer was released on July 13. Release The film was originally set for an October 13, 2017 release, but on October 12, 2017, the film was pushed back to March 2, 2018. However, the film was not released on that date. The film was finally released in April 20, 2018 in Latin America, Europe, and Asia. It was later announced to be released in October 19, 2018 via Netflix in the United States.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12bNbB9Phxs Sequels * Gnome alone 2: The Runaway * Gnome Alone World Tour * Gnome alone family vacation * Gnome alone the stars spies * Gnome Alone Gophers Down References External links * * Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Canadian films Category:Canadian children's films Category:Canadian musical comedy films Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:Vanguard Animation Category:2018 films Category:Films about gnomes Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:Films directed by Peter Lepeniotis Category:2010s American animated films